pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Known SCPs
SCP-01 T-800 (aka. the Terminator) Description Skynet's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton. It is bulky but otherwise appears to be a well-built human male. Behavior The creature unceasingly hunts for it's target. Anything getting in it's way is overcome, using whatever level of force the creature decides is necessary. It has shown super-human strength and endurance. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: ? SCP-02 The Marionette (aka. the Spanish Flea) Description A puppet dressed in black and adorned with buttons and white stripes on it's legs and arms, the Marionette wears a mask depicting a happy face with creepily contrasting tear stains under it's eyes. Behavior The Marionette appears, seemingly randomly, with a loud song known as the 'Spanish Flea' playing from an unknown source. Moving as if suspended by string, it hovers over to it's victim and touching it it severely drains it's victim of it's life. Threat Level: 1 Self-Aware Score: ? The song played while the Marionette is around: SCP-03 The Radio Description A seemingly innocuous radio. The radio never runs out of power (despite having it's batteries removed), the channel cannot be changed, volume modified, or turned off. Behavior The radio plays a looped news broadcast reporting on a father who murdered his family. Occasionally a voice will speak through the radio directly to the listener, generally telling them to do something that will end up drawing attention to a sub-SCP 'the father'. : The Father SCP-03a ''' : '''Description : The Father is a zombie-like man, who has shown amazing regenerative capabilities, and super-natural strength. : Behavior : The Father will become enraged at and try to kill whomever the radio talks to. Threat Level: 1 Self-Aware Score: ? The broadcast: SCP-04 The Vet Description Dressed in the garb of a U.S. soldier from the Vietnam War. He carries equipment including a M16 rifle, a Colt M1911A1 pistol, several grenades of various types, a backpack radio, and spare ammunition. His call sign is Whiskey 7. Behavior The Vet sees everyone only as Vietnamese enemies and will attempt to kill them on sight. He has two other SCPs at his disposal as air support that he contacts via his radio. The Vet can often be heard before he is seen, as his transport constantly broadcasts the song, 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane. : Whiskey 5 SCP-04a : Description : A Bell UH-1 Iroquois Helicopter with tinted windows, a megaphone, and mounted 7.62mm Mini-gun. While the voice of it's operator has been heard, the driver of this aircraft has never been seen. : Behavior : Unlike Whiskey 6, this SCP doesn't need to be called in, but instead usually arrives with the Vet. It acts as his transportation, delivering the Vet to the field, as well as acting as his extraction. It also provides air support by using it's mini-gun to shred enemy targets. It constantly broadcasts the song, 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane, from it's megaphone.SCP-0 : Whiskey 6 SCP-04b : Description : A F-4 Phantom Jet with a Napalm payload. While the voice of it's operator has been heard, the driver of this aircraft has never been seen. : Behavior : When called on, this SCP responds by dropping napalm bombs on the battlefield to both zone out enemies, as well as attack them. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: 1 The song played over the megaphone: SCP-05 Chainsaw Maniac Description A bulky black man wearing prison-issued pants, and a bag bound on his head with a cord. His exposed upper body sports cracked dried skin and several festering holes in his flesh. He carries a chainsaw covered in blood. Behavior The Maniac chases anyone he sees down and cuts them to ribbons using his chainsaw. He uses his two 'pet' 'dogs' to limit his victim's mobility so that he can reach them easier, as his movement is slow. : Pet Dogs SCP-05a & SCP-05b : Behavior : Two dogs made of stone. One is slightly reddish, and the other is slightly tealish. : Behavior : The dogs respond to the Maniac's commands, usually a whistle followed by pointing. These animated statues chase down the persons pointed out to them, and attack their legs. Flesh turns to stone around the dog's bite as long as the dog's bite maintains contact with the flesh. The dogs have shown regenerative capabilities, being able to piece themselves back together after being broken apart. Threat Level: 2 Self-Aware Score: ? SCP-06 The Hyde Ripper (aka. Dr. Jeckyl; aka. Mr. Hyde; aka. Jack the Ripper) Description While descriptions of his physical characteristics are sparse, he has consistently been see dressed in dark clothes, including an overcoat and black top hat consistent with the popular garb of 19th century Englishmen. Witnesses have described him as in his mid thirties, near 5' 5'' tall, carrying a cane and small bag.'' Behavior When under stress Dr. Jeckyl becomes Mr. Hyde and gives into his killer instinct. This can be prevented by a steady dose of his home-concoted formula. The Ripper enjoys killing and carving up prostitutes. Since he avoids confrontation, and has shown skill in avoiding the police, most have concluded that he chooses his specific type of victims based on their helplessness and low chance of putting up a threatening fight. Threat Level: 1 Self-Aware Score: 1 SCP-07 The Cult Leader Description A hansom middle-aged man wearing a tux and masquerade mask, holding a flute-glass containing cyanide-spiked kool-aid. Behavior He attempts to convince those he interacts with to drink from his flute-glass. His is super-naturally convincing, and only people who have shown strong resistance to super natural effects have a chance to resist. He only attempts to do this every 75 years when Haley's comet approaches visibility from the surface of the planet. Threat Level: 1 Self-Aware Score: 1 SCP-08 Freddy Voorhees (aka. Nightmare 13) Description A tall, strongly built man sporting burns over 90% of his body. He wears a red-and-dark-green striped sweater, brown fedora, hockey goalie mask, and a brown hat. He is armed with a machete and metal-clawed brown leather glove Behavior Freddy is a vengeful ghost who attacks his victims from within their dreams. He tends to toy with them for a while before he inevitably kills them in their sleep. Whatever he does to his victims' bodies in their dreams happens to their bodies in the real world. He can be weakened by disbelieving in him, and can be brought into the real world by waking up from a dream while touching him. From there he can be killed normally, though he seems to be more resilient than the average man. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: 2 SCP-09a SCP-09b SCP-09c The Raving Lunatics Description Three young men in their early 20s. Their garb changes to fit that of the place their are present in. They come equipped each with their own unique, custom gas mask, and each carry weaponized gas canisters. Behavior The three young men do not participate in the event they attend, and after some time present put on their gas masks and stand holding them, watching people die all around them. They tend to stand near the exits. Threat Level: 2 Self-Aware Score: 1 SCP-10 Harry Heck Description Harry Heck is a cold and pitiless killer, who believes in a personal sense of honor. He wears a suit, with un-tucked blue button-down shirt. He has black-painted fingernails, and a teardrop tattoo. Heck is a skilful car driver, able to overcome anyone on the road, and a capable gunman. He's also a quite skilled musician. Behavior As a sort of reward (and as a personal signature) towards his victim-to-be, he writes a song for him and sings it moments before the killing. He has access to a Tarus Model 689 .44 Magnum, and 12 gauge Striker shotgun who's drum holds 12 rounds. Threat Level: 2 Self-Aware Score: 2 SCP-11 Mr. Freeze Description Dr. Victor Fries due to a condition gained in his career in cryogenics, is unable to live in normal temperatures and must wear a suit that maintains a sub-zero body temperature. His skin has a blue hue to it when he is cold temperatures, but when he is in warm temperatures his skin turns a bluish grey. He sports a freeze gun that can shoot a beam that freezes everything it comes into contact with. Behavior His suit provides Freeze with superhuman strength at the cost of some maneuverability though his main form of attack comes from his freeze gun which he uses to freeze his victims. In addition it can be manipulated to create frozen barriers of ice, and unfreeze things. The gun looses charge after use, but can be recharged via an integrated leg holster in Freeze's right leg. His suit also comes equipped with sensors that spread across the room raising an alarm when they come into contact with other creatures. An intelligent man, Freeze is known to adapt to surrounding conditions, learning from past mistakes and manipulating the field to his advantage. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: 3 SCP-12 Agent Smith Description Balding Caucasian male wearing square sunglasses, a dark green business suit, and wears a communication earpiece. Behavior Shows blandness and enmity for the human race. Threat Level: ? Self-Aware Score: 3 Research is still on going on this subject. SCP-13 Xenomorph Description A large egg-like capsule containing a 'Facehugger', considered to be the first stage in the life cycle of this species. Behavior n/a Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: ? Research is still on going on this subject. All information regarding the subject has been acquired via an expert, and thus may not be accurate. SCP-14 Kaizer Soze Description An average-looking human male missing facial features such as eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He wears an other-worldly uniform of drab colors, with the only spark of color being in the form of an arm red band with a black swastika embroidered on it. Behavior Subject appears to have the ability to influence people into doing what he requests. Research is still being done but current theories assert that this only has effect on humans. He has the ability to communicate audibly despite not having a mouth, and appears to be able to sense the world around him even without eyes and ears. His cobra-head sword cane allows him to teleport, and he has shown exceptional fighting capabilities with this weapon. He can bring people into a dream-state where he can interact with them with reflections of what is occurring in this dream state manifesting physically. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: 3 Research is still on going on this subject. All information regarding the subject has been acquired via an expert, and thus may not be accurate. SCP-15 John Carpenter (The Thing) Description A Husky with black and white fur. Behavior Subject has shown nothing but friendliness, but is purported to be able to multiply itself and take on it's victim's appearance, killing it's host in the process. Threat Level: 3 Self-Aware Score: ? Research is still on going on this subject. All information regarding the subject has been acquired via an expert, and thus may not be accurate.